


Loving that desk job body of yours.

by AngelusFortis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane is a nice thing, Underhill is a good friend, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, alec is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusFortis/pseuds/AngelusFortis
Summary: Having a desk job and dates all over the world were they eat delicious food, Alec strated to gain a little weight. Not much, just a little. He still felt confident about it, his abs be damn. Until Robert, his father, said some things that turn Alec's insecurities back on.Enter Magnus, the loving boyfriend of said shadowhunter.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Loving that desk job body of yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ Welcome!~  
> English isn't my first language and this work isn't beta'ed...or whatever you say it.  
> Also...  
> Why do I write when I'm sad?

Alec stared at his reflection in the mirror, the edges foggy for the heat of the shower he recently took. His eyes went down to his stomach and scrunched his nose. He wasn’t overweight, Raziel, he even was probably in a better healthy weight than before but his abs weren’t there anymore. It was the first time he payed attention to it, clearly. The desk job as the head of the New York institute was taking time away from the field job, and his late night training session were now occupy by Magnus, taking him to taste every type of cucine in the world. Well, now those food dates were starting to show up on his body.

Tracing his eyes back to his face, he smiled. He didn’t care, he felt great, free and happy for the first time in years. It was a minor thing, nothing big. He didn’t even have to buy new clothes. He even find it funny!

He got out of the bathroom walking to the kitchen were Magnus waiting him with a full breakfast prepare. Also, that was something new. Having full meals waiting for him at home (Magnus’ home, but it’s their home now, at least in Alec’s head), or a warm container full of food waiting at his desk with a sticky note. Magnus was really taking care of him a way no one ever did, it felt nice, feel cherished and loved by someone. Of course, Alec did the same, making sure his boyfriend sleep a whole night and didn’t drink himself unconscious in his parties. Even though, drunk Magnus was a funny Magnus.

“My dear” Magnus said when he saw Alec staring at him, clearly lost in his thoughts “Something’s wrong?”

“No, not at all” Alec answered turning his attention to the delicious pancakes with a smile dancing on his lips “On the contrary…” He started saying, but regret it not wanting to sound stupid. It was a silly thing.

Magnus waited for him to continue drinking from his cup of tea.

“I notice that I gain...weight” Alec waited for a reaction, the only one he got was a confused glance.

“Now that you say it, you look really nice with those cheeks full” Magnus said and pinch his cheeks making Alec swat his hand and stick his tongue out.

“Stop that, i'm serious”

“Me too, Alexander! You look so happy and far away from that stoic shadowhunter, it’s cute” Magnus replied, taking a bite from the freshly cut fruit.

“I’m happy, you make me happy” Alec confessed with the honesty that characterize him.

“You make me happy too”

They spent the rest of the breakfast talking about the day and what they want to do that night. It was domestic and something the hunter never ever dreamed of. It was happiness.  
Alec arrived early like every day, after denying Magnus’ offer to open a portal for him. He had it all calculated, even the exchange of words and how many minutes it will take to convince his warlock boyfriend he didn’t need a portal to work. ‘I will send you a pastry and coffee for a snack!’ have threatened Magnus.

As he set foot inside he saw Andrew Underhill waiting for him, which was weird. He should have a meeting with him about the security software update and budget, but it was near noon. The blonde man looked a little nervous, which wasn’t common on him.

“Boss…” Underhill started “Your dad arrived today from Idris” he looked in pain to even saying it, taking pity on his boss. They weren't close, but they were getting there.

Alec sighed and stood on his full height.

“Where is he?” Whispered the man.

“Your office, sir. He said it was a visit, but I felt that you should know”.

“Underhill, there’s a problem with the camera on the cell room” Said a female voice.

“You are dismissed. And thank you”.

With a nod, Andrew went to keep working.

If Underhill have been the one to announce his father’s arrival, it meant his siblings didn’t know.

The hunter walked full of pride to his office. He had a wonderful morning, he wasn’t going to let him ruin it with his passive -and sometimes not so passive- aggressive comments. That didn’t mean he didn’t prepare himself for what was to come when he opened the office door.

The first thing he saw was the empty chair in front of his desk, which meant his father was sitting on his chair. For some reason that made him really upset. ‘That’s stupid’ he said to himself ‘It’s just a chair’.

“Alec...good morning” His father said.

“Good morning” Said the hunter and step next to his desk, a way of trying to say ’that is my place’.

“I came to visit to see how are you managing” Robert said, looking at the papers on the desk Alec left the night before.

“I’m doing great and as you can see the institute isn’t burning down. Which I guess is good” Alec replied.

“I need to check the facilities, Clave orders”

Alec didn’t hide his annoyance to that. His father was still hiding behind the Clave, and he always will be.

“Sure, come with me”

When they walked the hallways of the institute it didn’t feel like when he was a kid. He wasn’t standing behind Robert anymore, he wasn’t hiding anymore. Magnus and his siblings help him reach that level of confidence. And he felt really proud about the changes in the institute, making it downworlder friendly. He couldn’t hide the smile in his face when Robert saw the downworld committee room, where he explained with heavy and full of detailed what they do and what they achieved.

It was nice, being the one in power for once in front of his father.

They returned to the head office, Alec still leading the tour.

They sat down, the young hunter taking his chair letting his father take the seat in front of him.

“So? What do you think the Clave will say?” Alec asked, full of confidence.

“You did a really good job, but I think the Clave won’t appreciate the few changes you did” Robert say, looking at his office probably trying to find something to fight about.

“The Clave will accept it, if they want peace, it lower our downworlder attacks”

“Yes but-...”His father stopped mid sentence, looking at the photographs on his desk, paying close attention for the first time.

There were three frames, one of his and his siblings that Jace took a few years ago, other was one with the full ‘upgraded gang’, including Maia, Simon, Clary and Magnus, they were at the Hunter’s Moon, probably celebrating Clary’s birthday. The last one was from one of his dates with Magnus in Tokyo. He was proud of that one, because he took the photo, even if it’s a little blurry it really held nice memories.

“You have a framed picture with your downwolder lover?” Robert said a little hot in the face.

“Yes, I have a picture of my boyfriend in my desk like any other person who works and hold their partner dearly” Alec replied, not shying away anymore which pissed Robert even more.

“You can’t let this kind of behaviour be seen by others” His father attacked again “Specially the Clave...what they would-”

“The Clave will live, and a little dose of progress isn’t going to overturned The Clave” Alec said, his tone still calmed.

Far away was the little boy who was scared of himself.

“You-..”

A pop sound interrupted the fight, blue smoke cleared up revealing the promise Magnus made that morning. A cup of his favorite take away coffee with a sticky note on it and his favorite pastry, jam filled and powdered sugar. The sticky note was simple but with the elegant calligraphy.

‘I’m happy and proud of you. I love you.  
PS: eat now.  
Magnus’

Next to the name was a kiss in purple lipstick, his favorite Magnus had. He removed the note and stash it with the other notes Magnus gifted him.

“If that’s all, please, you can leave. I have a meeting with the head of security in a few minutes and I would like to eat something” Alec said breaking the tense silence.

Robert stood up, his hands smacking the desk trying to make Alec feared him once again.

“What are you doing eating that?”

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“My boyfriend send it to me, so i’m gonna eat it” Alec answered with the most obvious tone he had.

“You can’t keep eating sugar like that. You are a Shadowhunter, a warrior, we have a strict diet to follow!” Robert said “Now I clearly see why you get so out of shape, you are getting fat Alec, and that’s going to affect you on the field. People will be hurt because you were to slow to do something”.

“I’m not fat..I’m healthy, just not-…” 

“You are letting you boyfriend...” The venom was clear in his voice ”feed you those things that will make you weak. He wants you weak and fat, you are so easy to manipulated, engaging in all the seven sins. He wants you while you are young and athletic, wake up. I’m so disappointed in you”.

Alec felt his throat tightened up, not letting the sip of coffee get down.

“I’m worried about you and your future” Robert said with a soft voice.

A knock on the door interrupted the scene. Alec turned his head when he heard Underhill saying he was here for the meeting.

Robert left seconds later, and Alec couldn’t finish his coffee and pastry, not even a soup Magnus sent as lunch. He really couldn’t.

He arrived at Magnus’ loft a few minutes past seven, his stomach growling for food or even water. Anything. He didn’t want to comply yet, maybe later if he started to get lightheaded.

Alec left his bow and seraph blade by the door, in the weapon rack Magnus put there just for him. He took off his boots and was welcomed by Chairman Meow brushing between his legs asking for attention.

“Excuse me, Chairman, that’s my boyfriend you are entertaining” The warlock said.

Alec gave him a good look. Magnus was hot, makeup on, styled hair, and incredible fitting clothes. He haven’t change even a bit since they started dating, heavens above, even since they met.

“Welcome home, Alexander” Magnus gave him a soft kiss on the lips “Love, you look really pale...Are you ok?” He put his hand on Alec’s stomach and the younger tuck it in. Magnus felt the movement under his palm.

“Yes, i’m just tired...I need to shower” Alec kissed him again and walk fast towards the bathroom.

Magnus sighed. Confused about that reaction, he pushed it in the back of his mind for later. When he heard the shower starting he decided to made some home cooked dinner. He was in the mood after all.

Everything was set when Alec entered the kitchen.

“Wow, Mags, that’s...a lot of food just for us” Alec joked, but he saw a little sad smile.

“Let’s eat first” Magnus said waving his fingers to dim the light and light up the candles. He was a romantic, sue him.

“I’m not…” Alec started talking, when he stomach growled ‘liar’.

“Hungry?...Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus stood by his side, one hand on the hunter’s chest, the other one resting on the shoulder.

“Is just...I’m getting heavy, that’s not good” Alec whispered looking at the food like the starve man he was.

“Why would you say that? You being in a healthy weight and happy is a really good thing” Magnus raised his hand towards the still damp hair “Did someone said otherwise today?”

Alec started to explained what happened, not letting out the detailed that he was happy in the morning and confident about himself and the way Magnus looked at him, with desire.

Magnus listen to him, taking strands of hair and putting them back, he was trying to pet him, in a sense.

“Well...that was clearly very stupid and insensitive from his part, Alexander” Magnus was more furious that he let on. Who could said something so mean, play with Alec’s insecurities like that, just looking for something to destroy him with, used against him.”You know he is wrong, right?” He leave a warm kiss on Alec’s chapped lips. “You haven’t been drinking water, that too?” with a big sigh after Alec nod, the warlock hugged him.

“You worth so much to me, even if you gain or lose weight, even when your skin wrinkles and you hair starts looking more like salt than pepper...I will always love you, Alec. For you and for the things you’ve done for me and the people like me”

“Thank you, baby…”Alec replied, a little choked up with emotions.

“Ok, let’s eat...then I’m going to show you how much I love that desk job body of yours” Magnus said with a playful wink.

Alec stood there dumbfounded.

“Come on, Alexander, is you favorite food”

“You?”

“Look at you, being so thirsty...later babe, now sit. I need to tell you about this client…”

They finished dinner and like Magnus promise, he worshiped every piece of him until the late hours of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are welcome ;3


End file.
